Electromagnetic relays are known that include a movable iron armature which reciprocates when an electromagnet block is switched between an excitation state and a non-excitation state, and a card which slides in association with the movement of the movable iron armature. Movable contacts provided on a movable contact part are moved in association with the slide of the card so that the movable contacts are brought into contact with and separated from fixed contacts provided on a fixed contact part (refer to Patent Literature 1).
In Patent Literature 1, guide shafts projecting from the card at one end are fitted to guide holes provided in the movable contact part, so that the one end of the card is held to the movable contact part.
A connection part provided at the upper end of the movable iron armature is inserted to an insertion hole serving as a guide portion provided at the other end of the card, so that the other end of the card is held to the movable iron armature. In particular, a fixation projection provided at the connection part of the movable iron armature is fixed to a fixation recess provided at a circumferential edge of the insertion hole.
In Patent Literature 1, the card is thus slidably held such that the one end of the card is fitted to the movable contact part and the other end is fixed to the movable iron armature.